Por Culpa de El
by NeSLY
Summary: Y es que eres tan sencillamente… transparente, Sasuke. Especial de San Valentin


**Por Culpa de Él**

**One-Shot**

_¿Lo notas Sasuke?..._

_Como cada uno de tus músculos se contraen cuando hablas de él, como esa sonrisa escasa se balancea indecisa en tu rostro y tus emociones son tantas que a veces sientes que en verdad no hayas crecido, tu nerviosismo es tanto que a veces dudas tener los dieciocho años que aparentas._

_Yo lo he notado, he visto esa mirada de indiferencia vacilar cuando tus ojos se encuentran con aquel destello azul de sus ojos, yo lo he notado. Yo que te conozco tan bien._

_Y ese temblor aquel en tus manos, lo vi una vez, pero dudo que haya sido la única vez, tu mano izquierda tembló, cuando por error se chocara con la derecha de Naruto, y tus mejillas blancas por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomaron color, pero Naruto ni se fijo… siempre tan distraído el cabeza dura ese. No se ha dado cuenta, ni se dará, es tan distraído. Yo que lo conozco tan bien._

_Son tantas las cosas que he notado en ti, yo que te observé por tantos años, que te conocí y volví a conocer cuando regresaste, yo se cada cosa de ti, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, aunque no lo creas, aunque todo el mundo piense que es Naruto quien sabe todo de ti. Posible verdad, quizás. Pero soy yo quien te ha observado desde un ángulo completamente diferente. Soy yo quien ha visto todo de ti, y sin que siquiera lo sospeches._

_Finalmente y aunque el rango de la locura y ceguera casi te alcanzaran, en ti existe todavía el alma traspapelada de un niño que solo busca ser amado, y tener alguien a quien entregar sus sentimientos. Yo lo sé, se que has necesitado por tanto tiempo, entregar ese amor que casi te autodestruye. _

_En el fondo mi querido Sasuke, no eres más que un gatito miedoso en el medio de la oscuridad que al sentir la mínima amenaza, reacciona agresivo. Todo en ti siempre se ha reducido a eso, a que seas un gatito escurridizo huyendo de lo malo e incluso de lo bueno también. Todo por miedo. Por miedo a ser lastimado otra vez, por miedo a perder a un nuevo cariño, pero miedo al fin y al cabo._

_Así que lo has notado… ¿Cierto?_

_Naruto es un adolescente, con lágrimas intermedias en su camino, con sufrimiento en demasía tal vez. Pero un adolescente que guarda buenos y malos recuerdos, bellos y tristes pensamientos. Un adolescente completo, uno que sabe en verdad lo que es reír a carcajadas y llorar hasta sentir que no puede más. Un adolescente que puede decir con orgullo 'Lo he vivido todo y no me arrepiento de nada'_

_Así que toda historia se reduce a la de un gatito enamorado de un adolescente humano._

_¿Extraño, cierto?_

_Compararte a ti con un animal y a él con un humano, sabiendo a quien lleva por dentro. Pero después de todo, se muy bien que un día de lluvia en Konoha lo comprendiste. Comprendiste que tu dolor no era más grande que el de Naruto, tan solo eran diferentes clases de dolor, cicatrices que quizás nunca se borrarían, pero no importaba, aquello era un lazo más para ustedes._

_Llovía ese día, día del padre, tú caminabas y pasaste por la Academia, la nostalgia te embargo y decidiste entrar. Naruto estaba ahí, trepado en aquel columpio, como cuando tuviera doce años, agarrado a la cadena como si su vida dependiera de ello, casi destruyéndola en el camino, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con sus lágrimas confundiéndose entre el agua de la lluvia._

_Te vio y fue automático, lo tuviste junto a ti en menos de dos segundos, abrazándote con fuerza. Apenas escuchaste un débil susurro de sus labios pronunciando 'Yondaime' eso fue suficiente para ti, recordaste que tuviste un padre, que se llamó 'Fugaku' que tuviste un hermano, una madre, una familia. Pero que todos estaban muertos. Ese día lo descubriste, tu dolor no es mayor que el de Naruto, tan solo es diferente._

…_Por que ninguno puede expresar amor fraternal real._

_Ambos tan solos en este inmenso mundo, y en esa soledad se encontraron._

_Lo he notado ¿Sabes?_

_Los años y tus enemigos no han logrado su objetivo. No eres un alma en pena, no estas verdaderamente vacío, de otro modo no entendería, por que aquel día de año nuevo cuando Naruto te abrazó, apenas el se fuera sujetaste tan fuerte tu pecho. No sufres del corazón, yo lo sé. Y si lo hicieras… ¿Por qué reíste después de eso entonces?_

_Lo he notado en el día a día, en esas mínimas expresiones que nadie más ve. Ni si quiera esas disque admiradoras, aquellas que tanto te aman, lo han visto. No te han visto desviar la mirada molesto cuando Hyuuga Hinata se acerca y Naruto sonríe, cuando la confianza que años atrás no existía se hace presente. Yo te he visto sufrir por él._

_Eres un bloque de hielo Uchiha Sasuke._

_Todos lo dicen, todos lo creen y es que nadie más te ha visto en verdad, por que es inverosímil, por que es imposible, por que es impensable que una persona simplemente no tenga nada más que malos pensamientos. Tu buen sentimiento, tu hermoso y quizás único buen sentimiento es para Naruto._

_A todos nosotros, a los demás que te rodeamos nos falta mucho camino todavía, por que vuelvas apreciarnos otra vez. Para que aunque sea nos mires una vez más. Naruto tiene su camino hecho hacía ti, tal vez desde el día en que te conoció. Es el destino, quizá._

-Ya cállate, Sakura.

Sasuke continuó caminando con las manos en su bolsillo y la mirada dirigida fijamente en su camino, con el viento de la estación sobre su cabello, con sus ropas ahora más cómodas continuó su camino, intentando ignorar el casi infinito discurso de la pelirosa que a pesar de lo borde de su comentario continuó junto a él.

...Ya no como en lo viejos tiempos, tras de él.

-Solo digo, lo que en mi opinión quiero expresar, Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, no quiso ni pretendió detener su paso.

-Pues tu opinión es por demás errónea, Sakura. A mi no me pasan ninguna de esas tonterías que acabas de recitar como si de un poema se tratara. Sinceramente creo que con lo años te has vuelto completamente loca. Eso o el idiota de Naruto te ha contagiado su estupidez… que para el caso es lo mismo.

Sakura sonrió complacida, era la primera frase larga en años que ella escuchaba del azabache. Entrelazó sus propias manos y las elevó a su pecho con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Como una tonta chica enamorada, lastima que ella ya no estuviera enamorada, en especial por que hoy era día de San Valentín.

-Si es errónea, entonces ¿Por qué has pasado siquiera diez veces por la casa de Naruto el día de hoy?

Sasuke no demoró en contra atacar.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Lo es.

-De todas formas… ¿Qué tiene de malo, No es el día de San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad también?

-¿Quién ha mencionado algo del día de San Valentín?

Sasuke por primera y quizá ultima vez en su vida, ese día se sonrojo ante sus ojos. Y Sakura fue feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad, lo más cercano que ella vio en el a una sonrisa, fue un día cuando Sasuke le hubiera ganado a Naruto en una competencia, hace tantos años atrás. Y ella apenas lo había visto de refilón.

Sabrá Dios cuantas sonrisas más ha de haber visto Naruto.

-¿Esperabas a que Naruto te deseara un buen día… o te regalara un chocolate?

-Mejor guarda silencio, Sakura.

-No intentes fingir indiferencia conmigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

-De todas formas no es de tu incumbencia. Y de tal forma no venía a que Naruto me diera algo y para tu información no he pasado tantas veces por aquí, es más todas las veces ha sido por que es estrictamente necesario. Sana coincidencia-

Sakura enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, no dijo palabra alguna. No la necesitaba.

-De todas formas… No te debo explicaciones.

Sasuke intentó continuar con su camino como si nada, ignorando que la casa de Naruto empezaba a alejarse de su campo visual, intentando ignorar a Sakura y su astuta mirada, y el hecho principal de que no había visto a Naruto en todo el día.

-Lo sabes ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Aquello bastó. Uchiha se detuvo.

Sakura sonrió gustosa con aquella reacción, cuando Naruto regresará le tendría buenas noticias.

-Eres tan transparente.

-¿Qué debo saber, Sakura?

-Ya no importa.

La muchacha se empezó a alejar, meneando en el viento su cabello y tarareando una dulce canción que apenas recordaba, una canción dulce pero animada, llena de vida y entusiasmo. Casi tanto como ella, cuando noto que Sasuke retomaba su camino también. Una sonrisa alumbró a sus facciones.

-Oye, Sasuke. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?- Sasuke volvió a detenerse, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Haruno con muy poca paciencia, con una clara advertencia destellando en sus ojos, él no estaba para perder e tiempo con esas niñerías –Naruto no está en Konoha, se ha ido a Suna en una misión de improvisto de suma importancia. Ha sido la Gondaime quien lo ha enviado.

Sasuke volvió a evitar cualquier emoción en su rostro. Absolutamente nada. Aparentemente no le afectaba, pero Sakura lo sabía, por que ella lo conocía tan bien. Como nadie más, quizá.

-Como si me interesara…

Sakura sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, una mano se posó sobre sus hombros, una cálida mano que de inmediato reconoció.

-¿Lista?

Kakashi atrás de ella, le sonría apaciblemente.

-Claro, vamos.

La sonrisa, la mirada cómplice. Sasuke prefirió no preguntar.

-Hasta luego.

-Curioso ¿Verdad?- Sakura volvió a retomar la palabra ante la despedida de Sasuke –Naruto pasará el día de San Valentín en Suna… Junto a el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Y lo que Sakura tan bien conocía volvió a repetirse, Sasuke fingió no sentir nada y giró dispuesto a marcharse. Le resultaba incluso hasta… ¿Lindo? ¿Tierno? Aquella manera de comportarse. De alguna manera incluso hasta un poco infantil.

-Doble duda.

-¿De que Kakashi?

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que sería yo quien te llevaría a la sorpresa de San Valentín que Lee a preparado para ti? Se notó que pensó lo que no era.

-A él no podría importarle menos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar con la relajación propia de quien se sabe acreedor de una buena obra.

-¿Y por que no le dijiste que Sai fue con Naruto y en especial que Sai quería ir solo donde el Kazekage por obvias razones que tu y yo conocemos. Y que precisamente por eso la Gondaime mandó a Naruto. Para controlarlo?

-Por que mi querido sensei. Los celos son el mejor detonante para una confesión extrema de San Valentín. Naruto llega hoy en la noche y de seguro irá a ver a Sasuke.

-¿Y?

-Prefiero que sea Sasuke el que de el primer paso, después de todo es Naruto quien siempre expone sus sentimientos. Es el turno de mi querido amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Acaso Naruto… y Sasuke?

-Vamos sensei, no quiero hacer esperar a Lee.

Sakura solo entrelazó sus manos atrás de su espalda mientras continuaba caminando delante de Kakashi, podía incluso a través de la máscara adivinar aquella cara de sorpresa. Finalmente una sonrisa exploró los labios de Kakashi mientras retomaba el paso junto a su alumna.

-…Ya me lo esperaba.

Sakura se sintió rejuvenecida. Lee la esperaba a menos de un kilómetro y su joven corazón saltaba agitado, por fin por efecto de aquel muchacho. Sakura sonrió complacida. Llena de buenos sentimientos.

"_Yo lo sé Sasuke, el momento de ser feliz está ya cerca de ti. Solo espera un poco más. Solo espera por él un poco más_"

+-+-**FIN**-+-+

_¿Qué tal?_

_Se que he prometido actualizar mis fic, pero se me ha hecho verdaderamente imposible. Tengo que presentar una MEGA tutoria y créanlo o no me consume todo el tiempo, paso más de doce horas en eso, fuera y dentro de mi casa. Pero todo el día reunida con mis amigos. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Solo un grupo se llevara el diez…_

_En fin, dejando de lado mis preocupaciones academicas y pidiendo su comprensión, cambio de tema. _

_El punto es que me dije a mi misma, que mañana era San Valentín y sería bonito escribir algo, así que me senté a las ocho y media de la noche (como a la hora desde que llegue a mi casa) y entre la llamada de un amigo y la visita de mi prima, sin tomar en cuenta la pijamada mixta que armaron en mi casa, la cual pienso difrutar después de publicar el fic. Me dieron las once y media._

_Tengo 'Camaleón' a unos párrafos de terminar, pero no les prometo actualizar en un esta semana por quien pienso seguir dedicándome de lleno a mis tutorías, pero lo más pronto posible y apenas cuente con un minimo de tiempo actualizaré. También tengo a unos párrafos 'Se Real' y una par de fic más. Todo esto a quien le interése, por supuesto, no quiero sonar fatidiosa._

_Es por eso que he decidido hacer este One-Shot, para darme un pequeño gusto escribiendo y compartiéndolo con ustedes. Se me ocurrió una idea leyendo una comiquita que cargaba mi hermano de 'Calvin and Hobbes' de esas que salen los fines de semana en el diario. En realidad también me inspiró para mi fic navideño. Es que a veces ponen unas frases tan directas y bonitas. Tan reales. No puedo exlicarlo… simplemente sucede (aunque suene infantil)_

_Para no aburrirlos más y espero que este fic les haya gustado (como podrán haberlo notado no es tan largo) Gracias por leer y posiblemente comentar._

_Nesly._


End file.
